I'm Not Going Anywhere
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: When Sara gets a nightmare, the only person she turns to is Blowhole, who doesn't seem happy to be woken up in the middle of the night. Co-written with FreddysNightmare1984. Contains Blowhole/OC. No likey? THEN NO READY!


**Oh hey people xD Yeah, this is another PoM one-shot me and Julia wrote, but I swear, I think this is the best one we've written so far. It was even too cute to write more ;DD Yep...then again, I can't really imagine Blowhole being a softy, especially to a girl xD**

**Now you're probably thinking: Why the heck can't you write your own one-shots with your own characters? Well, my friends, you see there are some reasons:**

**1. When I try to write something, I get distracted easily, so Co-writing keeps me in balance.**

**2. There are some characters I don't think I can get into character**

**and 3. I suck at fluffs.**

**Me and Jules hope you enjoy this! :D**

**P.S I put a reference of a CUTE movie in here. It's two lines from it. If you can find out what movie it came from, you win a CYBER COOKIE! =DDDD** **I'll give a hint: Minions. That's all I'm saying is Minions.**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! I only own Sara. Dreamworks and Nickalodeon own Blowhole and PoM.**

**...**

The wolf shot up, her thoughts racing as she woke up in fear. Her heart pounding and her fur standnig on end in fear. 

she shook her head. "whoa, what a dream!"

Sara layed her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep...and yet...she felt uncomfortable.

She opened her eyes and gazed around her dark sleeping quarters. She slowly covered her head with her blankets, but wasn't able to stay under there long. She was losing her breath under there. Sara groaned. She hated having nightmares. They scared the crap out of her, and kept her from sleep. She jumped as she heard a small thump from the hallway.

"Keep cool," she muttered to herself continuesly. Sara grabbed her pillow, swallowed, and made a break for the hallway.

"i'm sure it's nothing" she mumbled to herself, flinching at every little sound. "it's nothing, just... _nothing_" she shook her head. "i'm sure i'm over reacting"

Sara sighed, "Ok, now where's his room?" She walked nervously and quietly down the hallway. She gazed around, looking For Blowhole's room.

she finally spotted it just ahead. she hurried over to the door and peeked inside. the dolphin was asleep. 

Sara quietly slunked over to the Dolphin. "Blowhole,' She whispered, lightly tapping him. 

Blowhole grumbled. "hold still pen-gu-ins" he grumbled. Sara sighed. "ugh!" she gave him a light shove. Blowhole grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. "what?" he snapped, yawning. 

"I can't sleep, dude." 

Blowhole sat up and blinked. "so? just go lie back down, you'll fall asleep again" Sara sighed. "i... i had a nightmare" she said quietly. 

"And it sucks.." she sighed. 

Blowhole blinked. "oh. well..." he tried to sound irritated, but he was failing. 

"Yeah," Sara sighed. Her tail drooped a bit. "And I was wondering if I could bunk here for the night? Like, on the floor or something." 

Blowhole looked surprised. "you can't just..." he sighed. "fine, but don't touch anything" 

"I'm touching the floor," Sara said.

Blowhole sighed. his lips twitched a little as he tried not to laugh. Sara was usually the only one who could ever get a laugh out of him. "well, you can touch the floor, obviously" 

"What about the air?"

Blowhole facepalmed. "yes, you can touch the air" he sneered through gritted teeth.

"Oh ok," Sara said.

Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"Thanks again," Sara said.

"um, not a problem" Blowhole said.

Sara smiled and curled up in the corner, put her pillow under her head and closed her eyes.

Blowhole sighed. "great, now i'm not that tired" he grumbled. 

"Teaches you," Sara said. 

Blowhole sighed.

Sara smiled. She closed her eyes, wrapped her tail around her and fell back asleep.

Blowhole laid his head back down on the pillow, and finally went back to sleep.

But a few hours later Blowhole got awoken by Sara, who woke up screaming her head off. She had tears of fear in her eyes. She jumped up and literally ran to Blowhole and hugged him tightly.

"I had it again," She whimpered. "But it was worse..." 

Blowhole frowned. "what... what happened?" 

The wolf looked at him, her brown eyes filled with fear and in need of comfort, and her expression showed she didn't want to say. 

Blowhole sighed. now he was curious. "come on, tell me what happened" he yawned. "and hurry it up, i'm tired" 

Sara swallowed, her body shaking. She laid her head on Blowhole's chest, hesitant on telling. 

Blowhole sighed, hesitantly putting his flipper around her.

"I..." Sara said, hiccuping in a way she did when she cried. "I...dreamt that...the headquarters blew up..and..and I ran outside and was waiting for you...and...and...you never came out...no matter how many times I called you..." she said, tears flowing down her face as she started crying again. 

Blowhole frowned. "you... in the dream, you... you were concerned about me?"

"of course!" Sara sniffed.

Blowhole blinked. HE felt awkward suddenly. Then again, no one really was concerned about him alot. Especially a girl.

Sara kept hugging him, still crying. 

"um... it was just a dream" he said slowly. "i... i'm fine, see?" she looked up at him. 

"I..I know," Sara sighed, her breath shaking. "It was just so real, it felt like you were really dead." 

Blowhole sighed, hugging her a little closer without really realizing it. "i'm not going anywhere" he said quietly. 

"I hope not," Sara sighed. 

Blowhole sighed, feeling a little awkward. "uh... feeling better now?" 

"A bit.." 

Blowhole smiled slightly. "well... good. maybe now we can try to get some sleep?" 

"Yeah..." Sara said. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I woke ya." 

"oh, that... that's all right" Blowhole said. 

Sara nodded weakly. She swallowed, before she hesitantly nuzzed him with her nose, and jumped down back into her corner. 

Blowhole blinked, surprised. he slowly touched his cheek where she'd nuzzled him.

Sara curled up against her pillow and laid her head down with a smile on her face.

Blowhole looked at her and a slow smile crossed his face. "goodnight Sara" he said quietly.

Sara curled her tail up beside her, finally asleep.

Blowhole hesitated, glancing around to make sure no one saw(although no one would, since everyone else in the lair was asleep) before he leaned over and kissed Sara on the cheek. she smiled a little in her sleep. Blowhole couldn't help but smile a little as he laid back down. he had a feeling he was going to sleep peacefully that night. 


End file.
